owarinoseraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenfūjin
(Formerly) |gender = Female |age = Unknown |height = 158 cm |weight = 41 kg |birthday = Over 1000 years old |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = (Formerly) Selena Yuliney |section = (Formerly) |rank = |status = Cursed |relatives = Unknown Father (deceased) Unknown Mother (deceased) |first appearance manga = |first appearance LN = Owari no Seraph: Ascended Demons and Fallen Angels |first appearance anime = |voiced by = }} is a high-ranked possession-type demon of the . She formed a contract with Selena Yuliney and became her cursed gear in Seraph of the End: Ascended Demons and Fallen Angels. Her past name is Kiyohime, a woman who lives for love. Profile Background The legend surrounding Kiyohime is romantic. She fell in love at first sight with the handsome monk , who requested for a single night's lodgings while on his way to a temple in Kumano. However, upon visiting Anchin late at night, Kiyohime was bluntly rejected. Nevertheless, Anchin promised to meet her again while on his way back from the temple in Kumano. However Anchin broke his promise out of fear for Kiyohime and ended up running away without meeting her. Noticing that, Kiyohime felt into despair, grief and resentment over being betrayed, turned into a Dragon and began to pursue him. Finally catching up at a temple, she burned Anchin to death while he was hiding inside a bell. That same bell is the Bell of Dōjōji she can use when she was summoned by the as part of the creation of s. She was renamed to Tenfūjin and sealed into a undesigned fan which immediately sprouted the beautiful designs it has currently. Personality She is a self-styled girl that lives for love. She has had quite a number of wielders in the past before Selena, as stated by .Seraph of the End: Ascended Demons and Fallen Angels Volume I, Chapter IV According to Kureto, most of the wielders over the duration of eight years had gone berserk, even with the special mind-altering operation. He speculates that this is due to the fact that Tenfūjin always seems to envision her wielder as a reincarnation of the love she had in life, . Perhaps Selena's ability to tame such a demon as Tenfūjin is the fact that she is female. Appearance Story: Ascended Demons and Fallen Angels Forms and Abilities Basic Form.png|Base form. Lance.png|Spear. Bell.png|Bell of Dōjōji. *'Demon's Thrall': Tenfūjin can enter her host's dreams and enter their memories to create nightmares of her host's past in order to break her host's will and take over their body. This ability can only be used against her host. *'Basic Form': Tenfūjin is special amongst Cursed Gears. She takes the form of a fan. When closed and not in use, the fan is an irregularly-shaped rectangle with intrinsic designs using real gold embellished onto the wood. When opened, the fan has intense fiery designs on the fabric. *'Cremation': Tenfūjin has the ability to summon blue fire in which the wielder can use for offensive and defensive purposes. *'Complete Possession': Tenfūjin is also unique amongst possession-type demons because she can possess her host completely but still have the host in control. When this happens, the wielder takes the appearance of Tenfūjin in the outside world. Here, she can use her abilities to the fullest. The fan becomes a secondary weapon and in its place, the wielder's primary weapon would be a turquoise lance. Bell of Dōjōji Normally impossible for a possession-type demon such as herself, Tenfūjin has the ability to manifest a bell, the . Using this, the wielder can perform a variety of attacks. 108, in all, to be exact. Selena has yet to figure out all of them. List of Methods References